Ten Long Years Later
by celtic.sparrow
Summary: It's been ten years and Will is excited to see his wife. But begins to wonder if she's stayed faithful and if she'll really be there after all this time. Jack, Will, Elizabeth WE Rating is for mild swearing It's AU Spoilers for AWE


Disclaimer: I do not own PotC. I make no money from this.

* * *

The flash of green that accompanied his return was as bright as it had been when he left, those ten long years ago. He stood on the deck of the Flying Dutchman, a smile playing on his lips. Today, today he would see his beautiful wife. He wondered if she had bore him a child while he was gone. Of all the souls that he had ferried to the other side, none had known of her or had recent news of her. He figured it was because she had elected to stay in Shipwreck Cove.

He shook his head. He could still feel the unimaginable surprise when, standing on that strip of sand with Beckett, Jones, Barbossa, Jack and her, they had announced her as the King of Pirates. He chuckled slightly when they told him that Jack had voted for her. He would never, in his eternal life, figure out that man.

So, she had stayed at the Cove, running the Brethren with Jack's father, Teague Sparrow. He wondered what things she had changed or created. She had been so full of plans that night they had spent together. Ways to ensure that Piracy did not die out in her life time. Another grin came over his face as he remembered the prim and proper Governor's daughter that she had been. Now she was the Pirate King. Black and White, Night and Day. She had changed completely and yet he loved her all the more for it.

He looked to the cliff, but he didn't see anyone there. He had a brief flash of concern that perhaps she had forgotten which day it was. But it was gone as soon as it came. His Elizabeth would never forget. He wondered about the others as well. Well, at least those that he hadn't escorted to the other side.

He had been shocked when Pintel and Ragetti came aboard his ship. They had apparently been caught in the crossfire of a Spanish Galleon and a merchant ship. They had been in a longboat trying to get to some island, where they'd heard a Brigantine had run aground. They had never stood a chance. He welcomed them aboard and they had stayed for a few months. When he asked about Elizabeth, they looked at each other and shrugged. They said they hadn't seen or spoke with her in years. He smiled sadly and said it was fine.

AnaMaria was next. He was sad to see her. But it turned out that she had gotten her own boat. And several days later was caught in the worst storm to hit the Caribbean in 50 years. She stayed with him as well, for a year. Her fiery personality keep them all on their toes, and even though he was captain, there were a few times that he jumped to listen to her as well. She shook her head at the questions her had of Elizabeth.

Mr. Gibbs was perhaps the saddest one for him to see. He blinked back tears at that thought. He had fetched his soul from the depths only two weeks ago. Gibbs had shook his hand and then pulled him into a hug. He had asked him to stay aboard and serve as his quartermaster, but Gibbs said that he had, had enough of a life at sea and was ready to go. But he did stay for 3 nights and they had woken each morning with hangovers that would stop a horse. He had begged and pleaded for news of Elizabeth. But all he got was, 'She stayed at Shipwreck Cove' and after that was anyone's guess.

Now that he thought about it, it was very strange for those four in particular to not have any news of her. Pintel and Ragetti had sailed with Jack, then Barbossa for years. He was sure that they would have had some news. Anamarie, perhaps not though. But Gibbs, he stayed with Jack thru it all.

He was getting angry and upset now. Why did none of them have news of his wife. Perhaps, she had not waited like she said she would. The more he thought about it, the more he began to think it true. He got angrier. She had left him. She had betrayed him and now she wouldn't even face him to tell him the truth. He wondered who she could have run off with. One name came to his lips. . .

_Jack_. . .

He felt his ship slow and he jumped into the longboat that he had readied earlier. He headed for the shoreline of Shipwreck Island with sure, fast strokes. When he got to the shallows, he stepped out and pulled the boat onto the sand. He looked around and saw a figure walking towards him. He narrowed his eyes and glared. He would know that swagger anywhere. He drew his sword from his scabbard and walked with determination towards the other man.

He saw a hand in greeting and then the stumble when the pirate saw the weapon in his hand. Good, let him be afraid. Taking his wife from him while he served the seas for eternity. He walked a little faster and saw that his opponent had drawn his sword as well. One, two, only a handful of steps and then he was bringing his sword down towards the other's head.

"WILL! What are ye doing?" Jack yelled as he protected himself from the blows. He hadn't been expecting this from his friend.

"What am I doing Sparrow? What are you doing? How long did it take for you to convince her, take her? Weeks? Months? Years?" Will yelled back as he charged his former friend.

Jack was confused. "Who and what are ye talking about Will?"

"Elizabeth, you bloody bastard. How long before she spread her legs for the likes of you?" Will spat out.

Jack saw red. In an instant he had gone on the offensive. He moved toward Will with fierce determination. Two seconds later, Will's sword lay far from reach and he was on the sands with Jack's sword under his chin.

"I don't know what ye been thinking these ten long years or what ye do be thinking now, but I'll not have ye speak ill of Lizzie. She was the greatest friend, pirate, king and mother that this world has known and if ye do be saying another word ill against her, I'll send ye back to yer boat minus body parts, savvy?" Jack growled at his friend.

Will looked at him. "Well, where is she? I've been gone ten years and I come back looking for a joyful reunion and I get. . . What did you say? A mother? Does that mean I have a child. Jack! Do I have a son or daughter somewhere?" Will asked excitedly as he stood.

Jack looked at him with pity. He could forgive his friend his earlier accusations because of what he had to tell him now. He reached over and pulled Will into a hug. "I am glad to see ye Will, even after the crap ye was spilling earlier."

Will responded to the hug. "I'm sorry Jack. It's just I didn't see her. And I have ferried some of our friends. And none of them seemed to have news of her. But please, tell me news of my child. I hope that it was a boy. No a girl. I hope she didn't name him after me. Something more original. She didn't name him after you, did she?" He laughed lightly.

Jack sighed as he motioned to the large rock jutting out of the beach. "Sit down, Will. I have some things to tell ye. Firstly, ye do have a child. A beautiful little girl named Lily Jacquelyn Turner. Yes, after me. Lizzie thought it was appropriate as I was her godfather." Will interrupted him.

"Where is she Jack? I want to see her. Where's Elizabeth?" He stopped at the look on Jack's face. "Jack, what aren't you telling me?" He could feel an ache building in his stomach. His throat was closing over and tears were coming to his eyes. "Jack. . ."

Jack looked to him and Will was shocked to see tears falling freely down the hardened pirate's face. "Oh Will, I'm so sorry. Lily was about 5 weeks early. When she was born, and healthy little thing to I tell ye, Elizabeth seemed fine. We had the christening and Da preformed a true pirate's blessing. I was named godfather and I planned to stay at the Cove for about six months. Gave Gibb's the _Pearl_ until I came back. I wanted to be there for Lily and Elizabeth. About two weeks after Lily was born, Elizabeth took sick. At first we thought it a stomach bug, but she got worse and worse until Da called in for some doctor's to be brought in from Port Royal." Jack choked back a sob as Will sat there blankly.

Jack took a deep breath. "They got there about a week later. But by then it was too late. They said it wouldn't have mattered when they got there though. She had some kind of blood poisoning. Likely from infection. She just looked at them and asked them to leave. When they did, she called me and Da down. She told us in no certain terms were we to give Lily to anyone. She was to be raised here in the Cove and be protected. She was the daughter of the Pirate King and could be used for anything. She made me swear Will that I would raise Lily. Days went by and as she got sicker, she called for ye. Sometimes she thought she saw ye and would talk to ye. Then she would become right again and hold Lily. The day before she died, we all gathered in her room. Me, Da, Pintel, Ragetti, Barbossa, Gibbs, Anamarie, Tia Dalma and Lily. She made us promise that we would not tell ye until ye came ashore. Made us swear on pain of death. And we were to make sure that any others we knew, would do the same. She said ye needed to believe her alive and well, so as not to try and follow her. She wanted you to meet yer daughter and continue on in yer duty. We had to promise that we wouldn't bury her at sea so there would be no chance of you ferrying her soul. I took her and Lily further inland to a manor house. She died peacefully in my arms with Lily in hers. She smiled and said, 'I love you Will. . .I will see you soon."

Jack stopped at Will's choked sob. He had stopped crying himself but only for the fact that he had had nearly 10 years to cry. He laid a hand on his friends shoulder and Will grabbed it and hung on. Jack had never felt so bad in his life. He had not wanted to bring this news to his friend but knew it could have been no other.

Will let go of Jack's hand and stood. He rubbed the heels of his hands into his eyes and screamed out. "ELIZABETH!!!" Dropping to his knees he started sobbing. "Oh God! Oh Jack. Why? Why? Have I not done my duty? Why take her from me?"

Jack went to his friend. "It had nothing to do with you Will. It was her time. I know that's horrible to hear but it's the truth. She did so much good before that. Did ye know that she set down a law that 5 of all takes of a captain had to come to the Cove. She reasoned that another siege could happen like before. So if each captain gave so much of a take, it would be held here and protected. That way if anything happened, there would always be money for supplies and the like. The Brethren were against it but she wouldn't back down. Should have seen her, Will. Stood on the table, pulled her pistol and shot that damn monkey to get their attention. She explained it all again and got them to agree to it. Now of course, they are grateful for it as times are getting a bit rough with the new navy ships coming out." He paused to see if Will was still listening. Seeing that he was he continued.

"She set up schooling in the Cove so any that were being persecuted could come here with their children and be safe. She got a doctor from England to come live here so as to have medical attention if needed. Course it helps that she rescued him from the sea near Tortuga and he owed her a debt. She did all this while carrying Lil' Lily. She hates when I call her that."

Will looked to his friend. "Where is she Jack? Where's my daughter?" Jack smiled a sad smile.

"She's at the Cove waiting for us. She is with Teague. Got him wrapped around her finger. Calls him Grandpa. He pretends to hate it but I know he don't."

Will looked to him uncertainly. "Does she know who I am, Jack. Or does she think you're her father?" Contrary to the words, it was not asked in a vindictive voice. Just with curiosity. Jack smiled.

"Course, she do. I've been telling her from the time I first held her. She knows all of our adventures. About me saving Lizzie from the water, to ye helping me commandeer the _Interceptor_. To ye saving her momma from the cursed pirates. What happened at World's End and ye saving everyone by becoming the captain of the _Dutchman_. I might have omitted a few things. Like me falling over the battlement on the cliff. In my story I swing from a rope, gallantly on to the deck of the _Pearl_. And Lizzie didn't chain me to the mast. I didn't want her to think bad of her momma. I tell her when she's older. She looks just like Lizzie, Will. Has her temper too. I hired a tutor to come in and give her the best education. She is so smart. Just like Lizzie. She likes school but it's the sea she loves. Any chance she can get to go on the _Pearl_ or on Barbossa's new ship, the _Pirate Queen_, she does. Her favorite place is on the top foremast with the wind blowing her hair. I finally had to build a harness to attach her to it." Jack chuckled and Will joined him.

"What does she call you?" Will asked. He saw Jack shift uncomfortable. "It's alright Jack, whatever it is."

Jack frowned. "Well, she used to call me Jay-Jay, before she could say Jack. But as she got older and me and Da and Gibbs and Barbossa were the main ones she saw, she called da grandpa, Gibbs became Unc, Barbossa was Bo-Bo and she called me papa. But she knows I'm not her father."

Will smiled. "Jack, you are her father. Maybe not by blood but in everything else. And it's okay," he said hurriedly when he saw Jack's face. "She needed for you to be there and I'm glad you were. I could think of no one better to raise Elizabeth's and mine daughter. Really."

Jack smiled. "Aye, I wanted to give up the _Pearl_ and take care of her, but Tia Dalma told me that Lizbet would come back to haunt me iffen I did. Didn't want to take the chance. Sides, Lily loves it too much. But I don't take her when I go out for a run. She knows that. But she makes me swear that I'll come back. And I can't disappoint her for the world."

Will looked thoughtful. "I wondered why I hadn't heard more of the _Pearl_ from those I ferry, but it makes sense now."

Jack smiled. "Yes, she's not as fast as she used to be but does the job. Course, Lily is full of plans to build a new _Pearl_ and sail her round the world when she's a captain. I swear Will, she looks just like Elizabeth when she would get that determined look in her eye. Like Hell itself wouldn't stop her. And, And she has every pirate on the Cove wrapped around her finger. Especially Teague, he'd give her the world."

Will grinned again. "Thank you Jack. I don't know what she would have done without you. Thank you for taking care of her and Elizabeth for me."

Jack looked sheepish. "Course I did. Lizzie was my best friend and I loved her like a sister. Lily is my dau. . ." He broke off looking at Will.

But he just continued to smile. "It's alright Jack,. You can say it. She's your daughter too. I know that."

Jack shook his head. "I'm sorry Will. It's just she's the closest I'll ever have and she has me heart."

Will nodded. "I'm assuming she has mine too?" He joked. It worked. Jack cracked a huge smile.

"Aye, she does. Safe and sound."

Will stood again. He laid a hand on Jack's shoulder and motioned toward the Cove entrance. "Let's go see our daughter shall we." Jack nodded. "Aye, let's go and I can introduce ye."

The two men who had been friends in life and now the in between, walked up the beach. One carrying a heavy heart over having to tell his friend of the death of his wife but birth of his daughter. The other hurting from loss but smiling at the thought of his daughter.

When they got closer to the settlement, they heard a yell from inside. "Lily Jacquelyn Turner!! How many times have I told ye that ye can not climb the _Queen's_ nest unless I go with ye. Yer as bad as yer mother for trouble do ye know that. Teague! Teague! Stop smiling like a bloody fool and help me."

Unbeknownst to the two men and the others inside, the smiling ghost of a woman walked the beach. She laughed hearing the cursing coming from inside. "Good bye my love, good bye my baby girl, good bye my brother and all my family. Thank you for keeping your word. Take care of him now and when he returns. I will be watching over you always. Always." And then she was gone.


End file.
